


You Know I'll Always Protect You

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Insecurities, Two Housewives in Love, absolutely zero period typical homophobia because i said so, idc that its 50s to 70s nobody blinks at Agnes and her lovely wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Agnes supports you through your insecurities, and you both help the committee plan the next fundraiser event.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Kudos: 70





	You Know I'll Always Protect You

Even though you’ve lived in Westview for what feels like forever, you’ve never really felt right here. You have everything you could ever want, a loving wife, some kind (yet strange) neighbors, and a beautiful town to call home. But you can’t help but feel insecure about your place here, not looking as good as everybody else, not being friends with the right people, not contributing enough to the community.

“Are you ready to go, dear?” Agnes comes back into the bedroom to you messing with your appearance.

You sigh, pulling a bobby pin from your hair, “I can’t do this, Aggie. Every time we go to these committee meetings I feel like everyone hates me,”

“Nonsense, dear! Just nod and smile and we’ll be fine,” she kisses your cheek and takes your hand.

“No, it’s not us, it’s just me,” you say. “Everyone likes _you_ , Aggie. You’re funny and beautiful and always know what to say and I…just don’t,” you lean on the dresser, “I’m surprised Dottie hasn’t kicked me out yet,”

“Pssshhh, who cares about Dottie?”

“Literally _everyone_ in this town,”

Agnes chuckles, “She’s a bitch, alright? The only reason I hang out with her at these stupid things is so I can get free food and alcohol and a bunch of gossip,”

You laugh at that, finally breaking a smile.

“Look, honey, if you really don’t want to go, we don’t have to. But you know I’ll always protect you from anyone who puts ya down,”

“Thank you,” you nod. “I…I think I’ll go then,”

“Well in that case we better go so we’re not late,” she takes your hand and heads downstairs and out the door.

Your neighbor Wanda is on her way out as well when you walk by, and she joins you.

“Wanda! What have you been up to?” Agnes asks.

“Oh, you know, just your average things…normal people things,”

“That’s what they all say,” Agnes laughs. “What did you bring for dessert? Isn’t it your turn to bring something?”

“Oh goodness!” Wanda gasps. “I completely forgot!”

“I actually baked some cookies yesterday you could bring if you’d like,” you pipe up. “I made a lot of batches so there should be enough for everyone,”

“Oh would you? You’re too kind,”

“How about you come with me and we can grab them, I’ll catch up with you, hun,” you give you wife’s hand a squeeze before letting go and heading back to your house with Wanda.

You arrange all the cookies on a couple large plates, handing one to Wanda.

“Thank you so much, you really didn’t have to cover for me,”

“It’s no problem, really!”

You walk together a couple blocks down to the usual meeting spot, chatting a bit as you go. You’re incredibly glad to have a friend like Wanda, since she’s struggled with fitting in as you have. Honestly, there’s probably more rumors going around about her and her husband than there are about you, but the insecurity you both feel bonds you on occasions like this.

You set down the plates on the nearby table and sit next to Agnes, trying to smile away any weird looks you’re getting from your tardiness.

“Excuse me, is there a reason you felt the need to interrupt me?” Dottie sneers.

“I’m so sorry-“

Wanda cuts you off, “It was my fault, I needed Y/N’s help carrying the snack for today,”

“Did I say I cared _why_?”

Wanda sits down and keeps quiet, but you’re able to meet her gaze to give her a silent “thanks for covering for me” look.

“Now, who has any ideas for this month’s fundraiser for the local hospital?”

“Oh-“ someone starts.

“Not you,”

“We could-“

“Not you either,”

“How about a carnival?” Geraldine suggests.

“Hmmm, go on,” Dottie nods.

“Well, we have a bunch of spare land on the edge of town that rarely gets used, maybe we could have a ferris wheel and some games and food stands,”

“Interesting,” Dottie sets down her glass. “Not the worst idea I’ve heard today, I suppose. We’ll hold it next weekend. Wanda?”

“Yes?”

“You find out where we can rent a ferris wheel and get it here,”

“How am I supposed to-“

“Agnes and Y/N? You take care of the games,”

“Oh! Okay,” you agree, barely processing the task you’ve been given.

“Geraldine? You book all the best restaurants and food trucks in town,”

“I’ll try my best,” she laughs.

-

You and Agnes spend the entire next week coming up with and building different game booths, most of them simple but a few more complicated. You also pick up a bunch of fun prizes from the store for people to win, as well as some random stuff around the house you don’t use anymore.

“This is going to be _wonderful,_ darling,” Agnes grins, helping you push the cart of all the stuff from the car to the carnival. You can already see the ferris wheel and smell the amazing food from here.

A few people offer to help you set everything up, and soon enough everything’s ready for the rest of the town to enjoy.

You grab Agnes’s hand and run for the ice cream truck, hoping to grab some before the line gets too long.

You both order your favorites and head for the ferris wheel, waving at Wanda and Vision as you fly by. It’s small one, but you’re sure it’ll still be fun.

Sliding into your seat, you lean against Agnes and continue licking your ice cream. The ride starts with a jolt, clicking and cranking into motion slowly but surely.

“Oh honey, you’ve got it all over your face,” Agnes snickers.

“Hmmm?” you turn to her.

It’s a wonder you didn’t notice, but somehow you’ve gotten ice cream smears in several places besides your mouth. Agnes grabs a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes it away.

“I hate that you’re cute,”

“How much do you hate it?” you giggle.

“Oh goodness, _so much_. I can’t believe I’m _married_ to someone as cute as you,”

You hum, taking the last bite of the ice cream cone, “Can I still kiss you?”

“Sheesh, darling, as if you have to ask,” she takes your chin and captures you in a kiss just as you reach the top of the ferris wheel. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” you say, grinning against her lips.


End file.
